Dont Call Me Baby
by Daniel Lazerus
Summary: Tonight the uke advances! After a moment of insecurity, Shinobu decides to take his professor "in hand." But don't worry, in the end the seme always prevails. Dare I say PWP? Anyways, lots of lemon: enough for a whole lemonade stand. Some cotton candy fluff too. This is a re-uploading from Cerberus Revised's "The Terrorist Handbook." "M" for mature content right out of the gate.
1. Baby

**Going through my files the other day I came across this story. It is fully written, five chapters, and had originally been uploaded under my Cerberus penname in the anthology "The Terrorist's Handbook." I was hesitant to re-upload this originally, since Shinobu and Miyagi felt very westernized to me in this fic (understanding this is an aspect of all of my pieces, it seemed particularly exaggerated here). Also, there were some issues with the erotic bits I wasn't entirely happy with. **

**Giving the piece a heavy editing now, however, while still not entirely satisfied, I am feeling happier with it and decided to go ahead and re-post the story here. So you should get a chapter a day of it over the next five days or so until it's all up. I am also putting it up concurrently on my daniel-lazerus tumblr page as well.**

**Hope you enjoy it, whether this is a new read for you or an old, if reconfigured, friend.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica of any of its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Call Me "Baby"<strong>

**Chapter One: Baby**

* * *

><p>Shinobu couldn't recall the last time he'd felt so content.<p>

He and Miyagi had been "going out" (not that they really actually went out anywhere together) for several weeks. And after the initial drama, everything seemed to be going well, at last. They had settled into a relatively relaxed routine, especially since he had learned a fair number of Miyagi's quirks now and how to navigate these.

Tonight, they had decided to watch a movie. Miyagi had graciously allowed him to pick the film, dark brows rising only slightly when Shinobu had made his choice.

The two of them were presently reclining on Miyagi's comfortable, grey sofa. Shinobu nested in front of a semi-seated Miyagi, his blond head resting on Miyagi's thigh. They had just finished watching the first half of Tarantino's _Grindhouse, _which Miyagi had been tolerating only because the Japanese dubs were hilarious, and because he got as much delight from observing his boy's response to the film as Shinobu got watching the campy flick.

Now, Miyagi had tired of the subtitles and was far more interested in teasing Shinobu. He'd had convinced Shinobu to close his eyes and open his mouth and was randomly dropping the puffs of corn Shinobu had popped for the occasion between his boy's lips, missing (somewhat purposely) almost as many times as he made it.

While it was very playful, it was also an exercise in trust and Shinobu was trying hard not to open his eyes. He felt slightly foolish, but enjoyed his elder's low chuckles, as well as the anticipation of where the next light maize touch would fall. Then, suddenly, the body behind him shifted and it was Miyagi's warm lips, not popcorn, he felt graze his open mouth.

After the first light brush, Miyagi deepened his kissed, enjoying the salty taste of Shinobu's tongue from the movie treats. "Too bad they can't sell that at the concession stand," he murmured upon breaking their kiss

"Oi, Miyagi!" Shinobu sputtered, his voice unusually pushed the professor away and sat up. "No fair!" He laughed. "That wasn't part of the game."

Miyagi wrapped long arms around, pulling the lithe teen's body up, sideways onto his lap. He peered at Shinobu from under heavy bangs, his gaze lit with a hungry glint.

"New rules."

Laughing harder, Shinobu tried to wriggle free from the embrace. Until, finally conceding, he gave up and instead wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck in return, pulling their foreheads almost together.

Looking into Miyagi's blue eyes Shinobu did not have to go deeply: his lover's desire swam right on their surface. Still panting slightly from his struggles, Shinobu moved in, anticipating Miyagi's next kiss. He slipped his tongue into Miyagi's mouth and was surprised to hear his elder emit a low moan.

Miyagi clasped him tighter and leaned over, so that now, Shinobu was almost laying down, his head resting on the thick arm of the sofa. Bending over, Miyagi grazed the tender skin at the base of Shinobu's neck with his mouth, kissing his way down to collarbones. One of his hands slid under Shinobu's thin t-shirt and brushed against small nipples. Then it traveled down the sweet skin of his boy's belly and drifted under the waistband of the sweats Shinobu wore, kneading his rapidly filling cock through his underwear.

Shinobu responded eagerly to these attentions, pressing his hips up and into the skilled hand. Miyagi shifted again, sliding out from under him. He used both hands to slip Shinobu's sweats, drawers included, all but completely off.

Miyagi moved down between lean, bare legs; Shinobu was fully hard now. Wrapping his lips around the tip of Shinobu's cock, inside his mouth Miyagi used his tongue, swirling it around the slit, savoring the light flavors of arousal beginning to seep from it. Then he released Shinobu's now pearling dick and began sliding his mouth down his shaft from tip to base and back again, alternating sides.

Though he had been taken like this often by now, the sensations of it all still rocked Shinobu and he was soon panting from a whole other type of struggle. Even so, he ran his fingers through the dark head between his thighs, urging Miyagi on.

Glancing up, Miyagi caught Shinobu's wanton expression.

"Not yet," he murmured, backing off. His boy was learning control, but he was still so sensitive.

Shinobu hissed through his teeth, frustrated, and this obviously pleased Miyagi, who sat up and ran large hands down his trembling thighs. When one of Miyagi's hands traveled back down cupping blood-heavy balls, Shinobu moaned beneath him.

Miyagi leaned into Shinobu's ear and purred, "You know what I want to hear, Shu."

For once Shinobu didn't hesitate, any pretense at pride forgotten.

"Fuck, Miyagi, please," he breathed, "I want to come".

Dipping his head back down, Miyagi took his boy into his mouth and sucked him into his throat. Between the wet pleasure of this and the hand working Shinobu's tender sac it was not long before Shinobu's lust-filled torment came to a shuddering conclusion.

Miyagi sat up when Shinobu's climax tapered off, his eyes traveling the length of his spent beauty. He reached over and grabbed his unfinished beer off of the coffee table and took a swig, enjoying the combined taste of alcohol and Shinobu.

"You are so easy, Baby," Miyagi smirked playfully.

His grin faltered however, when he saw a dark shadow cross over Shinobu's face at his words. The teen had immediately drawn his knees up, slipping back into his dislocated drawers.

There was no way the professor could have known the powerful wave of emotions his words sent crashing through his lover. When Shinobu heard the word "baby," spoken in that way, rather than an endearment, he heard an indictment and suddenly felt ashamed.

On a certain level, Shinobu knew he was being overly sensitive, but "Baby" struck him as a feminine title. Beyond this, he still felt so untried and insecure he did not want to be seen as an infant, as the word indicated, but rather as a worthy partner, a man of merit who would hopefully someday complement his elder's life.

Aware of the sudden tension, Miyagi sat up straighter and moved over. He stroked his hair back, looking away. Shinobu watched his older lover adjust a painfully stiff dick through his jeans as he made ready to get up from the sofa.

When he at last spoke, Miyagi's voice was casual, but he still averted his eyes from Shinobu's face.

"I'm going to go have a smoke."

Since Shinobu had more or less been living at the older man's apartment the last couple weeks, in light of his terrorist's complaints about secondhand fumes, Miyagi had been smoking on the balcony rather than inside.

But this wasn't just "a smoke."

Residing with his elder, it had not taken Shinobu long, to realize that this was Miyagi-speak for discomfort. Smoking was how the man excused himself from any situation he did not know how to deal with, or whenever he needed time to think. Shinobu also knew that Miyagi had not meant anything but a tender teasing with his comment and he was aware of how truly patient his lover had been with him.

Since their time at his Sensei's grave, while Miyagi attended him often, with hands and mouth, he had not tried to fully embrace Shinobu as he had on that trip. Shinobu had found himself both relieved and concerned by this, for while their initial coming together had been a pivotal moment for them, it had also been pretty painful.

Also Shinobu harbored lingering worries about how he'd conducted himself both during and after, though he'd never say this for fear of being laughed at. For these reasons, the usually forward blond had found himself grown timid in this particular regard, and had been unsure of what to do and had been waiting on Miyagi to initiate their next full-out fuck. But he'd just now realized that this was the very sort of "baby-ish" behavior he longed to avoid.

Based on Miyagi's past actions too, Shinobu had thought his elder was content in his giving, not asking for any particular returns. However, watching Miyagi now in his present discomfort, preparing to get up of the couch and simply walk away again, Shinobu made a decision.

"Wait!"

One brow raised in mild curiosity Miyagi looked at him at last. But while he hesitated, Shinobu could see that his elder was still undecided as whether or not he was going to go.

"Stay right there."

Now, both Miyagi's dark brows were raised.

His heart thundering in his chest, Shinobu got up and walked over in front of him. Then he crawled onto Miyagi's lap, straddling his thighs. Taking each of Miyagi's stunned arms, one at a time, Shinobu bent them at the elbow, placing his elder's hands behind his dark head. Then he sat back.

Miyagi did not move but instead remained just as posed regarding Shinobu with interest.

"New game. My rules." Shinobu kept his declarations short, words clipped, knowing otherwise his elder would surely hear the tremor in his voice.

Miyagi said nothing; he simply gazed at Shinobu with an expression of cool amusement on his handsome face. Shinobu refused to let this fluster him any more than he already was and waited, keeping his own face serious.

"Okay," Miyagi finally responded. He was intrigued by Shinobu's intensity and getting even more uncomfortably aroused by the change in his boy's manner.

Shinobu furrowed his brow and took on what he hoped was a fierce expression. "Rule one: don't call me 'Baby'…_ Ever._"

Surprise flickered in dark-blue eyes but after a few seconds Miyagi nodded solemnly.

"Okay. And two?"

"Rule two: you keep your hands exactly where they are. No touching."

Again, surprise flashed like a lightning strike in the midnight skies of Miyagi's eyes.

Shinobu was unaware that he'd been holding his breath until he heard a low growled, "Alright." Then a huge sigh of relief escaped him.

The boy really wanted to this something for Miyagi, but after Miyagi's words triggered all his insecurities, Shinobu had suddenly become afraid of how his elder would respond. For example, he might lose his nerve if Miyagi touched his head or grabbed his hair while he was ministering to him and, now resolved in what he planned to do, Shinobu wanted to make sure nothing distracted him from his course.

After staring at Miyagi intensely for several seconds, finally, satisfied his elder would play by his rules, Shinobu let go of the long arms he still held. He took Miyagi's face in his hands now and leaned in, kissing Miyagi deeply. Miyagi meanwhile, playing along, opened himself up, allowing Shinobu free reign of his mouth.

Flicking his tongue against Miyagi's, Shinobu took in his lover's smoky flavor, tempered by his elder's recent consumptions with traces of beer and cum.

Submitting further, Miyagi tipped his head back as Shinobu licked his way down his neck. Pressing his torso against Miyagi's, Shinobu ground his pelvis against his elder's tortured lap. Miyagi growled deep in his throat at this and Shinobu could feel the stiff dick trapped in his lover's jeans, as it pressed through the softer fabric of his sweats, bumping against his balls and the crack of his ass.

Disregarding his shaking hands, slowly Shinobu unbuttoned Miyagi's shirt. He traced the contours of the taut chest beneath. He leaned down and kissed each of the now exposed nipples, teasing them with teeth and tongue.

The silence of the room was broken only by the sounds of his soft sucking and Miyagi's increasingly heavy breaths.

Then slipping back off Miyagi's heated lap, Shinobu stood up and looked down on his lover. Miyagi too tipped his head down and gazed back at him from under lust-heavy lids. Reveling in the raw need he saw barely contained in the dark-blue eyes, Shinobu was proud of himself, that he had been the one to conjure this.

Quickly, using this new pride to fuel him, Shinobu knelt down and unbuckled Miyagi's belt. He only looked up once before he slipped it out from its loops to make sure that his elder had no intention of moving. He unzipped Miyagi's jeans and was pleased when his lover remained silent, but lifted his hips to help him slide denim and briefs off of his body. Grateful to be free from the confining fabric, Miyagi's gracefully curved erection leapt up as Shinobu moved in, between the strong, now-bare thighs.

From his new position, he studied Miyagi's cock a moment. It was long, following the general build of the rest of the man's body, but in contrast with his lanky limbs, the professor's dick was surprisingly thick. His finger traced a fat vein that ran most of its stiff length and he thrilled to feel Miyagi shiver above him.

Lifting Miyagi's erection higher, Shinobu nuzzled deeper between muscular thighs. He was surprised to find his lover's heavy sac was smooth and wondered if Miyagi had shaved anticipating such a moment between them, or if this was just another quirk to add to the growing list of his elder's eccentricities.

Setting this question aside for the moment, Shinobu reached out, and tasted Miyagi's balls with his tongue. He was pleased to find nothing here in the increasingly sex-soaked scent of his lover that reminded his own pungent adolescent odor. Instead, his elder smelled of tobacco, salt, and soap, and something slightly spicy.

He gave a light suck to Miyagi's sac, his tongue weighed each gland, his mouth surprised by the soft fullness of the flesh here. He felt Miyagi tense around him, from trepidation or pleasure he couldn't tell. Regardless, Shinobu left of here and moved on.

Continuing to explore with his tongue, he licked up Miyagi's erect length from its base. Though initially hesitant, he found he liked the crisp taste.

Encouraged by the sounds of pleasure that had begun rasping deep in his lover's throat. once Miyagi's dick was slick with spit, Shinobu wrapped one hand around its base and took the head of Miyagi's cock into his mouth.

Above him, Miyagi was doing all that he could not to move, allowing his boy complete access to his body. The sensation of voluntary immobility transported him and for a moment Miyagi's reality was reduced to two points: his dick and Shinobu's mouth.

Shinobu could feel Miyagi's struggle to hold back and was surprised at how powerful he suddenly felt. He began to move his hand and mouth in tandem, sliding up and down the wet length of his lover, taking Miyagi in as far as his throat would allow without gagging. Even when he felt as though he might, he didn't draw back: tonight, Shinobu wanted to possess Miyagi completely.

As pent up as Miyagi had been, it did not take long for Shinobu, despite his inexperience, to bring him to his threshold and he was ready to come after only a few minutes of his boy's enthusiastic oral attentions.

Hearing Miyagi nearing his climax, Shinobu felt strangely in control for the first time in a long while. Slipping his mouth off, Miyagi Shinobu picked up the speed of his hand, pumping him vigorously until Miyagi suddenly cried out and came with a wrenching shudder.

Just as the first of his elder's seed erupted from Miyagi's tip, Shinobu engulfed him again. He held Miyagi's cock in his mouth, until his elder was completely spent, even though the cum shooting down the back of his throat was surprisingly bitter.

Finally, Shinobu felt Miyagi pull back, his length now too tender from its release to be comfortably held. Reluctantly he let Miyagi's waning dick slip out from between his lips.

Standing up, he slid back onto Miyagi damp lap, sweat clad thighs over simply sweaty ones. Carefully, he took his elder's stiff arms and drew them loosely around his waist. Shinobu watched Miyagi revive as if from a dream, pleased to find the man's usually stoic expression displaced with one of wonder.

Staring into bewildered blue eyes, Shinobu flicked his tongue sensually over his lips, licking up the last of his lover's flavor.

"Now who's easy, _Baby_?" he said with a happy smirk.

Miyagi offered no words in reply. Instead, he just slipped one hand lower and gave his boy's tight ass a playful smack, then, tightening his grip around Shinobu's waist he stood up. Miyagi captured his young lover's mouth with a grateful kiss and, having decided it was time to move their evening's games to a new playing field, wasted no more time before dragging Shinobu off with him to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<br>**


	2. Pressure

**Don't Call Me Baby**

**Chapter Two: Pressure**

* * *

><p>Miyagi and Shinobu wound their way into the bedroom, lightly tussling with each other the whole way. Once inside, Miyagi became slightly fiercer and used his extra height and his weight to wrangle Shinobu down onto the bed, not that Shinobu resisted all that hard.<p>

One he felt assured Shinobu would stay down, Miyagi rose and stepped away. He towered near the edge of the bed staring down at Shinobu, his blue eyes intense. Shinobu found it suddenly difficult to meet his elder's gaze, though Miyagi seemed not to notice.

Laying there, gazing up at Miyagi, Shinobu was already starting to feel more than a little embarrassed at how brash he'd been out in the other room.

"Still feeling adventurous Shu?" Miyagi asked, a challenging tone in his voice. A slight smile played across his handsome face.

Shinobu was not about to admit that the courage he'd had in the previous moments had slipped away.

"Of course I am, Old Man!" he charged back, relieved he was able to say it without his voice breaking.

"Ummm hmmm…" Miyagi hummed noncommittally and continued his keen appraisal.

Apparently satisfied at last with what he beheld, he turned and went over to his low dresser. Out of a drawer, he produced a small box. He walked back over to Shinobu and without looking him, tossed it onto the bed next to him. Shinobu reached out and picked it up without reading the label.

"What's this?" he asked innocently.

Miyagi's dark-blue eyes studied him again, although his gaze was far more uneasy now. He nervously rubbed the back of his dark head, but kept his voice neutral.

"It's an enema."

"A what?!" Shinobu shouted, immediately throwing the box down on the bed. Sitting up and scooting away from it, his cheeks were a brilliant red

"What are you thinking, Old Man? What in the hell did you give me that for?"

Miyagi gazed back, working hard to keep his own face from turning pink. This wasn't working too well for him. but he at least had enough control of his features that his slightly amused expression didn't falter.

"Like I said, it's an enema and, well, the way these things work…"

"Don't go into professorial mode on me, Miyagi!" Shinobu said hotly. "I'm not an idiot. I know what an enema is, and how it works.

"What I'm asking, is why you gave this to me?"

Miyagi shrugged. "Look, Shinobu, I'm not trying to put any pressure on you here…"

He allowed the sentence to trail off and sighed when these words were met with stony silence and he realized, the brat was going to force him to say it.

"Shinobu, what you did in the other room was really great. It seems you're… uh,_ we're_ getting more comfortable with physical things.

At some point then, that means more than hands and mouths are going to be involved again."

Miyagi looked chagrined. "You know, our first time wasn't exactly planned out, and I feel like things could have gone better…"

Shinobu suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one who left their first time of penetrative sex feeling unnerved. Of course, Miyagi hadn't had the additional factor of an ass that had ached so badly he couldn't sit properly for three days.

"So, if you feel like you're ready to take things further…" Miyagi pressed forward knowing the he wasn't likely to have the nerve to revisit such a conversation any time soon. "I thought you might want to really be ready."

Blue eyes filled with apprehension watched as Shinobu's face went pale and then flushed an even deeper red.

Miyagi kept his tone carefully conversational, "I mean, it's simple mechanics: things just don't go in as well, if there's already something else in there that is meant to come out.

"And to be honest, I know this is unpleasant, but there is also the issue of hygiene.

"You know, it was a bit of a… er… _mess_ last time."

Shinobu was appalled that the man in front of him could stand there so nonchalantly, discussing the intimate and disturbing details of their first penetrative sexual encounter like they were a grocery list or the weather.

Now that Miyagi had started talking, however, it seemed like he couldn't shut the words off.

"I have read that one shouldn't use these too often… It can disturb the bowels natural flora. And there are other ways to make sure that things are cleaner, or at least empty of course, but this one seemed maybe a bit more… expedient. I mean, if we were to continue on tonight. "

Miyagi's own embarrassment was mitigated in no small measure watching his boy wrestle with his thoughts. A part of him felt kind of sorry for Shinobu, while another was delighting in how cute the blond looked when he was so flustered.

As smart as he was and as much as he thought he knew, Shinobu was mortified that he had never really fully considered all these aspects of the activities he was committing himself to by being with Miyagi. Then a thought struck him.

"Oi! Wait a sec, Miyagi! After what I just did out there a few minutes ago, why do I have to be the bottom?"

Nonplussed by this outburst, Miyagi just cocked his head slightly and one brow went up. He smirked at Shinobu, the tip of his tongue licking out from under one of his incisors. With his shaggy hair in need of a cut, it gave him a decidedly wolfish appearance.

Before Shinobu could react, his elder moved in suddenly, pushing him down on the bed and effectively pinning him. As Shinobu struggled against this sudden display of ferocity, Miyagi gently, but firmly held Shinobu's hands over his head with his own and then settled his hips between his boy's flailing legs.

Realizing he had no real leverage to force Miyagi off, Shinobu reluctantly stilled.

"So, I see from how we're presently configured you're ready to take me on then?"

Miyagi held Shinobu's gaze just as surely as he was holding his body; his own eyes danced with an amusedly wicked gleam.

After a moment trying to stare the older man down, Shinobu dropped his gaze; he just could not meet the challenge in his elder's alpha stare.

"Well… Nnn… No."

Then glancing back up, Shinobu suddenly realized Miyagi was using this exchange as a way of reasserting his position in their relationship. He understood that his elder was letting him know that while he had submitted to him a few minutes ago; this was going to be the exception, rather than the rule. Shinobu dropped his gaze again and a shiver of both desire and apprehension tremored his lean frame.

Satisfied with this signal of submission, Miyagi climbed off of him and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. He opened the drawer in the small night stand, looking for the pack of cigarettes he kept there.

Shinobu sat up himself and scooted over to the edge to sit next to him. Flushing furiously with his recent defeat and what this now entailed as a result, he glanced over. Miyagi stopped in his searching and sat, looking expectantly back.

"Uh… Miyagi, I… uh," Shinobu nervously started.

Before he could say anything else, Miyagi reached over and took his face between large hands. He leaned in and kissed Shinobu hard, cutting off his boy's stuttering.

Initially, Shinobu grabbed Miyagi's wrists in response at the large hands cradling his chin, not wanting to be so easily manhandled again. Eventually though, as their kiss lengthened, becoming more passionate, less fierce, his hands relinquished their grasp and his arms dropped loosely to his sides.

Though he was loath to admit it, Shinobu felt an element of relief in allowing Miyagi to resume control.

When Miyagi finally broke their embrace, Shinobu glanced over at the box sitting next to his thigh on the rumpled duvet. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands scowling at it. Then he looked up at Miyagi.

Blond brow still furrowed, he asked in a voice that was slightly shy, "No pressure? If I do this, it doesn't have to be right now, tonight? Right?"

Miyagi caressed his boy's honeyed cheek with one hand and was surprised to feel Shinobu lean into it, nestling his head in his palm, seeking reassurance. Seeing the fragile flower of trust beginning to blossom in his lover's stormy gray eyes, the lustful tempest in his own suddenly stilled, replaced by a soft reign of tenderness.

Dropping his hand, he took the box from Shinobu and set it on the nightstand. Then he reached over and gripped Shinobu's shoulders gently pulling him into him. Wrapping his boy in his arms, he settled his chin over the blond tousled head.

"No pressure." He promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know how you all felt about this chapter, but I thought it was hilarious and not something covered too much in yaoi. <strong>

**Oh, and that note about how overusing enemas can mess up one's digestive tract... It's true. Don't ask me how I know this.  
><strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	3. Hungry

**Don't Call Me Baby**

**Chapter Three: Hungry**

* * *

><p>After their awkward conversation, Miyagi lit up a cigarette and smoked while Shinobu just sat there on the edge of the bed quietly studying his hands.<p>

At last Shinobu looked over. "Uh… I think I'm actually kind of tired, Miyagi."

He grimaced at how lame this sounded. He wanted to be with Miyagi physically, intimately, but what they'd discussed, even with his elder's assurance of "no pressure," made him uneasy.

"Maybe we should call it a night, and I'll just go back to my apartment."

Seeing the way Shinobu was nervously twisting his hands in his lap, Miyagi frowned. While he didn't regret their conversation and he'd meant what he'd said about his willingness to be patient, even after his kisses and assurances, he could tell that it had stirred Shinobu up.

Having gotten some insight into how his boy's mind worked, he could too easily envision Shinobu retreating next door to the apartment his family had just rented for him. More likely than sleep though, the kid would just lie there alone and awake all night, worrying.

"Don't be stupid, Brat. You're staying here." Miyagi rose from the bed and stubbed out his cigarette. He pretended not to notice how Shinobu's bowed head lifted or the hopeful light in the gray eyes.

It pricked at him that Shinobu had obviously been expecting for him to agree, to send him out of the apartment in response to his hesitance. He pushed the sting aside.

"I'm going to piss. Go turn the TV off will you?"

Shinobu nodded and rose from the bed too, his heart beat hard within his chest. It meant a tremendous amount to him that Miyagi still wanted him to stay. He tried to hold his gratitude back though, not wanting to seem overeager.

After performing their pre-sleep rituals in relative silence, they both crawled into Miyagi's large futon. There was no exchange of good night kisses or endearments, such an exchange had never occurred when they'd begun sleeping together. Instead, once the lights were extinguished, they simply settled in laying back to back, each on their respective sides as usual. At least, until Miyagi heard a soft sniffle. Knowing that, as he'd anticipated, even though he'd invited Shinobu to stay, his brat had still gone into worry mode, Miyagi sighed, rolled over, and wrapped himself around Shinobu.

Feeling Shinobu initially stiffen in his arms the professor said nothing. He merely lay there, waiting.

"I'm fine, Old Man, I'm not a child," Shinobu brokenly huffed at last. "I don't need you trying to soothe me."

"Hush, Brat! Who said I was doing this for you?" Miyagi shot back, making sure there was the appropriate amount of grumble in his tone. "Maybe I'm doing this for me."

A few minutes after he said this, Shinobu sighed and rolled over, burying his wet face in Miyagi's broad chest. Miyagi dipped and kissed the top of Shinobu's blond head.

"Stop thinking stupid things."

At this Shinobu only sniffled and nodded, but after another minute or so, at last Miyagi felt the lean body in is arms relax. Before he drifted off, Miyagi's last thought, which seemed to be a common one these days, was _What in the hell was I thinking, falling in love with this crazy kid?_

* * *

><p>The next morning the aroma of fresh coffee gently pulled Miyagi from his sleep. This was, he decided, a delightful way to be woken up: certainly better than the smell of cabbage anyways. This sensual experience was soon made even lovelier by the vision of his recently showered young "house-guest" entering the room with a tray that contained not only coffee, but a western breakfast including a disheveled omelette and some slightly burned pancakes as well.<p>

The sight of his morning fresh boy, awakened Miyagi's appetite (and not for food).

Wanting something clean to put on after his shower and not bothering to next door to his own place, Shinobu had borrowed a pair of Miyagi's pajama bottoms.

This was all he wore.

With the morning light coming in through the window, Miyagi could see the outline of the Shinobu lean, muscular body through the thin cotton fabric.

Though he was slender himself, the waistband of the garment bunched where Shinobu had cinched the drawstrings as tight as he could get them to keep the pajamas from sliding down his narrow hips. The pants legs were turned up several times in clumsy cuffs that still hung down almost completely obscuring his feet.

It made Shinobu look even younger and a lot more innocent than usual. And as perverted as it made him feel, Miyagi could not remember the last time an image had struck him as being quite so erotic.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed…"

The embarrassment in his voice was only compounded as Shinobu dropped his eyes, avoiding Miyagi's piercing blue gaze. "To say thank you for being so nice to me about last night."

With, what Miyagi thought was a lovely air of apprehension, Shinobu had held the tray out.

Looking at the young man before him, hearing the earnestness in these words, yet another place that had been closed in Miyagi's heart suddenly opened. Suddenly he wished that he could scoop Shinobu up and lock him safely away in this space forever.

Miyagi could no longer hold back all the feelings that Shinobu had stirred in him.

"Put the tray down," he quietly ordered, his voice low and serious.

Shinobu's eyes jumped to meet his and Miyagi could see the apprehension flashing in them.

"I just…" Shinobu faltered; suddenly certain that he'd messed up again somehow, had done something terribly wrong. That maybe he had broken yet another one of the seemingly countless and arbitrary rules that ordered his eccentric academic's existence.

"I said put the tray down."

Despite his trepidation, Shinobu complied, slowly setting the service on the floor.

"Come here," Miyagi growled as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Though he owned pajamas, Miyagi rarely wore them and last night had been no exception.

Seeing his lover, siting there naked, sheets flung back, despite the fact they'd been sleeping together, and even after last night, Shinobu felt newly unnerved by the sight of Miyagi's impressive morning erection.

Wrapping his arms protectively around his naked chest, Shinobu wanted to look away, but he found he could not break free from the intense gaze aimed at him. He scowled at his own unease, but then finally shuffled obediently forward.

Now standing directly before Miyagi, the teen instinctively braced himself. He gasped as strong arms wrapped arms firmly but gently around his waist and was even more surprised when Miyagi rested a shaggy forehead against his taut stomach.

Shinobu's first instinct was to immediately pull away. He began to draw back, but Miyagi held him tightly. After several long seconds, Shinobu relaxed, the strong arms surrounding him instantly gathered him closer.

Together he and Miyagi stayed in this position for several , hesitantly, Shinobu released his arms from their protective posture. He allowed one hand to drift down and come softly to rest on Miyagi's broad shoulder. With the other hand he tentatively reached out to touch his lover's shaggy head.

As his slender fingers lightly stroked the thick dark locks, Miyagi sensation of this exhalation warming his exposed flesh caused Shinobu's already rousing cock to start. Miyagi brushed his lips gently across his abdomen and began tracing a circle of kisses around his navel. Now it was Shinobu's turn to sigh; he closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into the feeling of Miyagi's mouth on his skin. He reveled in the contrasting sensations of sharp stubble and velvet smoothness.

When he opened his eyes again, Shinobu found a curious expression on Miyagi's face. While he couldn't quite decipher it, some part of him understood it was exceedingly good. He turned his head away, blushing at this, suddenly drawing his arms up and hugging them once more across his smooth chest.

Seeing this, Miyagi smiled.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of his borrowed pants, he pulled Shinobu closer. Resting his hands on his boy's slim hips, his mouth moved downward, and he took up the pajamas' drawstring in his teeth.

Shinobu felt Miyagi's quickening breath through the thin cotton cloth. After nuzzling Shinobu's tented crotch, Miyagi then pulled his head back. The frail tie came undone and the over-sized pants slipped down, pooling around Shinobu's feet.

Delighted, Miyagi explored his boy's now un-obscured erection. Despite the thinness of his frame, Shinobu's cock was surprisingly large and set atop a pair of beautiful balls. After brushing his nose against the smallish patch of Shinobu's pubic hair, Miyagi began kissing up and down the rigid length.

The taste only further stirred his hunger.

Miyagi kissed the tip of Shinobu's cock before taking it into his mouth. Shinobu groaned: still wondering how he had ever lived before without the knowledge of such feelings.

Encouraged by Shinobu's pleasured noises, Miyagi leaned backwards. Never loosening his hold, by either hands or mouth, he carefully pulled Shinobu down onto to the bed with him and then skillfully rolled the two of them over so that he was on top. He began to bob his head in a slow but steady rhythm, until he had taken Shinobu's entire length into his throat.

Shinobu sucked in his breath, overwhelmed by the sensations welling up within him. Knowing where this was going, once again he was seized with apprehension.

"Miyagi," he panted, "What about your food?… It's gonna get cold." Still not confident in himself, he tried to sit up. Strong hands held him down, but the movement of the dark head at his groin stopped.

With a wet sound, Miyagi released his cock and peered up at him through heavy bangs. The glint in his elder's blue eyes told Shinobu the time for protest was over.

"Right now, Shu-chin" Miyagi rumbled, "there's only one thing I'm hungry for."

His fierce gaze dropped back down and soon his mouth engulfed Shinobu again, but this time it articulated how truly ravenous Miyagi was.

Shinobu's head dropped back onto the pillows. Under such energetic attentions he was quickly losing control. With one hand he clutched the soft silk sheets of the bed, balling them in his fist. His other hand flew up and covered his eyes and, in this passion imposed blindness, all of his bodily sensations seemed to multiply.

Though he fought desperately to keep himself quiet, a soft cry escaped from his guarded throat.

Miyagi heard the sound and looked up. He caught the vision of Shinobu in the throes of his impending release: head pulled back, back arched. He found himself wondering if he would ever find a poem that had been able to capture something as exquisite. Whether one could possibly convey through an arrangement of words an emotion as powerful as the one he was experiencing in this moment.

Knowing that the sensitivity of his lover's still relatively untried dick would drive him to a quick release, Miyagi withdrew his mouth and instead of sucking, slid his mouth up and down the sides of Shinobu's anxious cock, from base to drooling tip. With his hand, he gently cupped his lover's soft sac. A finger slipped back caressing the sensitive seam from Shinobu's balls to his pucker, Miyagi's tongue followed.

So intent on these actions, so caught up in worshiping Shinobu's sacred parts, at first Miyagi did not register the soft pleadings. When he finally heard and realized what Shinobu was saying, a shiver of thrill coursed down his spine.

The plaintiveness in Shinobu's voice went straight to his own dripping cock.

"P-Please… Please Miyagi… Let me come."

Miyagi couldn't remember how exactly how this became a part of their intimate rituals, but few things stirred him more than knowing Shinobu was consciously holding himself at the precipice until he had permission to fall.

There was no sweeter sound in Miyagi's ears than his beautiful boy begging so sweetly and so, mercifully, he complied, grabbing Shinobu's spit-slicked dick at its base, using his hand, pumping in unison with the resumed motion of his mouth. In just moments, sperm shot down his throat.

When Shinobu's pulsing member was finally spent, Miyagi released it and began kissing his way back up the lithe body. He reached Shinobu's face to find gray eyes still covered by the back of a hand. Leaning in he captured Shinobu's still panting mouth with his own, slicking their tongues together.

Though Shinobu initially started, tasting himself so powerfully in the kiss amidst Miyagi's usual smoky flavor, almost immediately he responded in kind, hungrily pulling his lover's tongue as deeply within himself as he could. After a few moments of this oral embrace, Miyagi pulled back. He placed a gentle kiss on Shinobu's forehead, or more accurately in the heart of the upturned palm still resting there. Then he placed a second kiss on Shinobu's wrist.

Slowly Shinobu opened his fingers. Peering through these with one eye, he was amazed at the warmth he saw in Miyagi's blue gaze. This only lasted a minute, however, before being replaced with an expression of mischievousness.

Miyagi licked his lips. "Well, that was a pretty satisfying first course, Brat… But I'm still hungry."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, Special thanks to Barrettachante for the great reviews and my appreciation to those of you who are following and favoriting.<strong>

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
